Competitive racing has provided popular entertainment for people of all ages. People enjoy both self competition, as well as side-by-side competition, in a variety of environments, such as running, bicycling, skating, etc.
Accurately measuring and indicating starts and finishes in such competitive racing may present various difficulties. For example, if a racer is required to control the race start, that racer may have an advantage in terms of reaction time, or may be at a disadvantage in terms of readiness to begin racing. Further, if those competing are required to decide the race winner, it may be difficult to remove human biases.
Various systems may be used to control race starting and/or finishing, as well as to determine race times and other race statistics. However, available systems may be limited in that they may not be easily applied to a plurality of race modes, such as lap races and non-lap races. Further, available systems may not enable sufficient portability to enable races to be carried out at a plurality of physical locations and terrains, and may not provide sufficient indicators for starting/finishing under various race modes and race locations.